Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 May 2015
11:56 IT'S GONNA BE ME 11:56 12:00 ech 12:03 Ech 12:03 ECH, 12:03 working on something new 12:03 Yey 12:03 Something new, Something still new... 12:03 https://docs.google.com/document/d/16_ajOpVhnP2Pr0pFxgJnfn5W9rujD1l6tDiNPJ83FfM/edit?usp=sharing 12:04 still working on it 12:04 Yo, chat still here? I'm impressed. 12:04 HI 12:04 Lemme see what that is 12:04 um 12:04 ye 12:04 Uhhhmmm... 12:04 AMO. 12:04 i'm still working on it 12:04 yes 12:04 uvu 12:04 ? 12:04 You do realize your real name is shown if you mouse over somewhere on that page? 12:04 I wont say it but 12:04 oh 12:04 Cool 12:04 yea... 12:05 Nah it 12:05 is 12:05 ok 12:05 My name's Yuzuru 12:05 Call me Joe 12:05 Because I am viewing the doc., you can see me 12:05 I've said my name in chat before tbh 12:05 Yup, I've read the logs A LOT. 12:05 Hm 12:05 And apparently, Ferry gets it wrong every time. 12:06 Running jokes, eh? 12:06 Then what is my real name? :^) 12:06 Indeed 12:06 You want me to say it? 12:06 Psh 12:06 Idc 12:06 Fine then, bossy boots 12:06 LEL 12:06 Anella Mary Oleson 12:07 "Oleson" 12:07 Totallydidn'tcheckthelogs 12:07 Olsen 12:07 It's Olsen 12:07 get yo facts rite 12:07 Close enough 12:07 And if you search hard enough, you'll find my social media profiles 12:07 Anella Olsen is the best name ever. 12:07 I ain't a stalker, mate 12:07 I have the most boring name ever. 12:08 Hai. 12:08 Hi 12:08 Don't you hate it when chat's inactive, then suddenly becomes active WITHOUT INFORMING YOU? 12:08 Yeah, me too. 12:08 *Ahem* 12:08 Ender, Bush 12:08 Call her AMO 12:08 Nah 12:09 "Bush" sounds funnier 12:09 Ok 12:09 LEL 12:09 12:09 10/10 12:09 *Meanwhile, on another wiki* 12:09 "Dove of Death 12:09 what" 12:10 Sniper x Medic is better though 12:10 because 12:10 Yes 12:10 it is 12:10 bush medicine 12:10 I like Hibiki x Io 12:10 None of you know what that means 12:10 Which makes me extremely happy 12:11 Nah Medic x reader is best 12:11 Hue 12:11 HUE 12:11 Daichi x Obariyon is hillarious 12:11 HUE 12:11 HUE HUE HUE 12:11 HEUEHUEHEUEHEUE -boom- 12:11 THAT WAS GOOD KAMI 12:11 I've read the logs, jeez. 12:11 You guys are disgustin' 12:11 Heh 12:11 "Heh" 12:11 inb4 Gao quotes Spy 12:11 Lemons 12:11 Really, that's your best comeback? 12:12 I like lemons 12:12 I can make a good comeback 12:12 South is acting different today. 12:12 "You remembered that..." Medic said, running his hand through your hair. A smirk formed on his face. "And to answer to your plea, ja." 12:12 What do you mean Ender? 12:12 Lemons = lief 12:12 No 12:12 Shrek is 12:13 Nah, Ferry's just a Ferryman 12:13 The fruit 12:13 I'm my own me 12:13 And I repeat, what do you mean Ender? 12:13 Don't talk about that, please 12:13 hue 12:13 It really ruined the movies for me. 12:13 Especially whenever it's spammed 12:13 HUE 12:13 Y'know, that's why they closed Shrekchan. 12:13 Sorry man. 12:13 I'm not even kidding. 12:13 My gosh 12:13 Shrekchan was cool. 12:13 That's a feat. 12:13 Dang 12:14 Um... 12:14 back 12:14 uhhhh 12:15 what I mean is that Dove is supposed to be South. 12:15 XD 12:15 Oh 12:15 my 12:15 XD 12:15 Nah, man 12:15 I lied to get close to you guys 12:15 It's hard to fit in, ya know? 12:15 IRL, Ferry's a guy I know 12:15 He's pretty cool 12:15 I guess 12:15 Oh, so your Lemon? 12:16 No 12:16 Ferry has more than one friend, you know 12:16 You honestly act like Lemon. 12:16 Nah 12:16 I do? 12:16 What have you been smoking? 12:16 I may agree with him at times, but jeez 12:16 nothing. 12:16 geez. 12:16 Uh 12:17 now i feel bad for even going into the topic. 12:17 Let's change the subject 12:17 How've you guys been? 12:17 cause apparently now someone thinks i smoke. 12:17 I've been doing my things. 12:17 HEY! 12:17 You guys wanna do a chat rai- 12:17 Hmph 12:17 Fine then, leave. 12:17 Leave me here alone. 12:17 Dove 12:17 :( 12:17 To die in a fire. 12:17 That hurt 12:18 :( 12:18 What hurt? 12:18 "Alone" 12:18 I thought you where going to leave too 12:19 And it's pretty clear this bunny guy ain't talking. 12:19 Double the Bonnies, eh? 12:19 Someone's a fanboy 12:19 I will not 12:19 Seems legit 12:19 I gotta finish my page 12:19 Currently writing an extensive backstory 12:19 Need to find an ending 12:19 You are not like Lemon 12:20 Hopefully I don't ramble on for too long, eh? 12:20 Yeah, not really. I mean, I agree with some things he syas and everything, that doesn't mean I AM him or like him. 12:20 He is so pessimistic 12:21 I can be serious if I want to, or if I'm pretending to be Ferry, like I did for a while. 12:21 No bright side 12:21 But not at all am I like him. 12:21 Well, he's really a loner. 12:21 kinda 12:21 I guess 12:21 I haven't really talked to him anywhere other than here 12:22 hmmm... 12:22 What now 12:23 I'unno 12:23 Gotta finish my page, still 12:23 Currently about Ghosts and stuff 12:23 Gods forbid I refresh 12:23 copy it all 12:23 just in case. M8 12:24 Y'know, I could just make a massive wall of text in chat right now. 12:24 But that'd shatter my innocence. 12:24 I'd be warned, Ferry'd hate me, ect. 12:24 Also it'd spoil my page. 12:25 Yeah 12:25 No just copy it 12:25 no pasting 12:25 just copy it to your clipboard 12:25 Whatever you say, sir. 12:25 if you mess up, paste in the editor 12:26 ;) 12:27 Welcome 12:36 Almost done 12:36 Just gotta do this pic... 12:36 Hello, Gao-kun, Dove-kun! 12:36 Ouchie, that's loud 12:36 Fak 12:36 Note to self: Never turn headphone volume up so loud 12:38 Fak u enragement WiFi 12:38 We'll 12:38 Wel 12:38 Um 12:38 K 12:39 Inhale my leeks enragement sanic 12:40 Uh 12:40 Alright 12:43 IM BAAAAAAAACK 12:43 As am I 12:43 I finished my first page 12:43 Take a look 12:44 wow 12:44 you have skillz 12:45 I mean 12:45 Hoi dere 12:45 your page is friggin LONG 12:45 Inhale 12:45 hullo pup 12:45 Eh, that's just because of his backstory. 12:45 I could've did his appearance a bit better, but I had to work from my profile pic. 12:46 Maybe the personality would've been better if I hadn't followed the Joe specifically from the game. 12:47 Hm 12:47 So 12:47 Ended 12:47 *ender 12:48 Iz u enjoin mai animl jam 12:51 Maaaaybe ;) 12:51 U wot m8 12:51 Nothing. 12:52 Hm 12:52 Inhale 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 Kinda quiet. 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 yesh 12:52 Please don't... 12:52 F*ck it 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 ok done 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 why 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 guys please 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 let's just 12:53 talk about 12:53 Nu 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 characters 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 Yuzuru Akie 12:53 12:53 k 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 what do you think of him? 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 gud m8 12:53 Pup 12:53 Kick for spam problem? 12:53 :( 12:54 Heh 12:54 Wel 12:54 Um 12:54 K 12:55 Well, I do say, today has been eventful. 12:55 Indeed 12:55 I watched what is now my favorite anime, I revealed my true identity to the world, and I made my first page and got a few badges. 12:55 Yesterday 12:55 I'm happy. 12:55 Cool m8 12:55 now 12:56 Did I tell you 12:56 Well then, farewell chat. 12:56 About what? 12:56 Yesterday in gym 12:56 Oh my, this sounds funny already 12:56 We had enragement teams 12:56 "Enragement Teams" 12:56 Seriously? 12:56 Entitled Enragement Teams? 12:57 And I was yelling "GIT REKT" to the other team... nobody noticed. 12:57 Ah yes, the days where you could yell things like that. 12:57 Yesh 12:57 Once, my friend yelled "GIT SHREKT" to the other team, and completely swamped them with ogre puns. 12:57 Indeed 12:57 O 12:57 Omai 12:57 No one cared, and I think we won because of that. 12:58 Also another time we where playing dodgeball, but my friend had the ball and named it "Grapey" he refused to throw Grapey because he loved him or something/ 12:58 Eventually I got Grapey off him and threw him, apparently killing him. 12:58 U... 12:58 He then found another ball and named it Lime 12:58 Little... 12:59 Oh 12:59 He gave it the same treatment as Grapey 12:59 We actually won, after some strange manouveres trying to get the ball off the little kid. 12:59 Anyway, rant over. 12:59 K 12:59 Bai 01:00 Farewell, kids 01:00 Bai 01:01 Fun guy is gone 01:01 inb4 viny 01:01 k nothing 01:01 imma go 01:01 bai 03:12 Gonna brEAK THE RULES 03:48 Hey AMO! 03:48 Hey 03:49 How is GAO? 03:49 Gao' 03:51 Dun wanna talk about that stuff? I understand 03:54 Dot dot dot 03:55 Oh 03:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOqdZ2DcGgw 03:55 GUYS 03:55 03:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOqdZ2DcGgw 03:55 Nothing's wrong with Gao Kami. 03:55 I was wondering how he was doing 03:56 And I thoguth ANO just didn't wanna talk about him 03:56 He's doing good. 03:56 AMO' 03:56 oi 03:56 Cake? 03:56 Chubby, eh? 03:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOqdZ2DcGgw 03:56 SHOT THRU THE HEART 03:57 k 03:57 That was awesome 03:57 best 03:57 Yes 03:59 That song is epic too 03:59 k 04:00 What? 04:00 I loneleh so I come to chat 04:00 Noe I feel unwanted by vin vin 04:00 howso 04:01 Idk just getting the vibe 04:01 Hello 04:01 I'll stop thinking dat 04:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80r_5pmeYQY 04:01 k 04:01 Hai 04:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80r_5pmeYQY 04:02 Spam. 04:02 pls 04:02 yey 04:02 Fixing mai computer at the moment, laggy as heck 04:02 Oh 04:03 k 04:46 You are a good user; Dove. 04:46 Man, this just has been a boring day! 04:46 Thanks, but what made you say that? 04:47 The message on, 98.251.178.53's wall. 04:47 Yeah, just a little friendly reminder. 04:47 Here is a secret: You do a much better job at alternate accounts then I do. 04:48 Alternate accounts? What on earth are you talking about? 04:48 Nevermind, whatever. 04:48 Nothing. 04:48 Let's discuss ManinBlack's return. 04:49 All I know is that he came back, and apparently I'm jealous of this "Lindsay" person. 04:50 I dunno why, I've honestly always preferred Io. 04:50 Whoopsie, uh, nothin' 04:50 I see. 04:52 Let's discuss RPG games. 04:54 It appears this is not the topic you wish to discuss. 04:54 Oh, sorry man 04:54 I'm just helpin' out my little brother play a game. 04:56 Help him. 04:56 Help him play the beautiful game. 04:56 He is more important. 04:57 Yup, learnin' to read and havin' fun at the same tie. 04:57 :) 06:45 Aw, looks like chat's down... 06:57 * South Ferry hugs Dove. 06:57 'Ey-'o! 06:57 Hello. :) 07:05 I guess I will use the emergency box. 2015 05 31